Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a transparent display panel capable of recognizing a user's touch and a user's fingerprint (or other epidermal information) and a transparent display device including the transparent display panel.
Discussion
A transparent display device has the same property as a transparent glass substrate when not in use, but displays information thereon when in use. The transparent display device itself may be used alone in some cases; however, in some cases, a real object in space behind the transparent display device is overlaid onto the image displayed on the transparent display device such that the transparent display device works in multiple ways. A head-up display HUD of an airplane or a vehicle is a representative example. Transparent display devices have been typically used only in an environment to which a high valued product is able to be applied, such as an airplane, a luxury car, and the like. However, demand for transparent display devices have gradually diversified from various advertisement displays to home appliances.
Meanwhile, a display device may recognize a user's finger or the like that makes contact with a screen through a touch sensing unit (or touch sensor). As a touch sensing method of the touch sensing unit, various types of sensing methods, e.g., a resistive type, an optical type, an electrostatic capacitive type, an infrared type, etc., have been suggested. Further, security issues on personal mobile terminals, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, etc., have arisen. As the mobile terminals of users have become frequently used, security is growing as a concern in e-commerce transactions through mobile terminals, and thus, biometric information like a fingerprint is drawing attention from the security industry.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for understanding the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, may contain information that does not form prior art.